Valentine's Getaway
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Valentine's Day with Linseride...Kellly take's Erin to the cabin for Valentine's Day


**Valentine's Getaway **

Summary: Valentine's Day with Linseride

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or Fire, and am not affiliated with Dick Wolf in any way.

A fun fluffy One Shot for Valentine's Day :) enjoy xo

* * *

"Shay come on, ya gotta help me," Severide practically begged his best friend as they walked through fifty one.

"What do you want me say Kel? You wanna do something for Erin, you gotta come up with it, I have my own Valentine's Day to plan."

"I know what I wanna do, I'm gonna take her up to Benny's cabin, but I want it to be special. That's the part I need help with; I'm not exactly the most romantic guy in the city."

"You don't say," shay replied sarcastically receiving a glare from the fire fighter. "Ok, I'll help you. But I'm doing this more for her, that poor girl deserves a good night away."

He nodded in agreement, "She has been pretty stressed with this case at work, that's part of the reason I wanna take her away. What are you and Allison doing?"

"Probably ordering in, there are a few movies I know she wants to see, so I was gonna pick them up. Nothing too crazy."

Just as Kelly went to say something, the alarm saying they had a call went off. Kelly suited up and Shay grabbed her bag each heading for the emergency vehicles.

* * *

Erin got home from a long day with the IU exhausted. She knew Kelly wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, but she wasn't sure if she was up for a night out. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, she took a swig. Hearing a knock at the door, she put her drink on the counter and headed to see who was here. She smiled as soon as she saw Kelly, moving to the side a little, she let him in.

He looked like he was as exhausted as she was from a long day on the job. Seeing Erin's open beer on the counter, he picked it up and took a swig. "Hey," Erin called walking towards him, "get your own."

He pulled her into him smiling, "you can't share?" Severide asked kissing her neck.

"I guess I can give you that one, but I do have a case in the fridge," Lindsay relied, resting her forehead against her boyfriends. "How was work?" she asked taking the bottle out his hand, taking a sip.

"Long," he laughed taking the bottle back and finishing it.

"I see that," Erin replied as he walked to grab another beer from the fridge, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I'm just glad that starting tomorrow I have a few days off."

"Me too. I feel like this case lasted forever," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

He leaned in kissing her lips softly, "you know, I can help you forget all about that."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah," Kelly replied picking the detective up in his arms, carrying her into her bedroom.

* * *

"I can't wait to take you away this weekend, you're gonna love the cabin, it's so peaceful out there," Kelly said stroking Erin's arm, the two lying in her bed, wrapped in sheets.

"I'm looking forward to it, I don't know how long it's been since I've had a vacation," she replied, snuggling into his chest.

"Voight's not gonna call you in right?"

"Nope, unless it's an emergency, he promised not to call."

"Good," he said kissing the top of her head. He tilted his head looking at the clock next to the bed that reading '1:45,' he smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Following his gaze she smiled and kissed his chest, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

The next morning the two had a big breakfast at their favorite diner around the corner from Erin's apartment, before loading up the car and hitting the road.

When they pulled up on the gravel road, Erin took in the view. He was right, it was so beautiful, the trees, the lake, all of it. She could already feel the peacefulness set in, a content smile resting on her face.

Parking the car, Kelly reached over and took Erin's hand, pulling her out of her trance. "You ready to go in?" he asked unbuckling his seat belt. She nodded doing the same and getting out of the car.

"You were right, this place is amazing."

"Just wait till you see the inside," he smiled, taking her hand. He opened the door, letting her in, "light switch is on the right, I'm gonna go get our stuff." Kissing her cheek, he turned and headed back for the car.

Lindsay hit the light switch looking around the cabin. She stopped, seeing a dozen red roses in a vase on the counter, with a rose petal heart next to it. Severide came back in smiling at Erin in front of the flowers. He walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I had a little help, I asked to Shay come up here for me."

"This is amazing," she replied, turning in his arms, "thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we're only getting started."

* * *

After an hour unpacking and relaxing, Kelly suggested fishing. "Come on, it'll be fun," he said, rods and tackle box in hand, trying to get Erin out the door.

"I'm more of cheese burger girl," she joked.

"Oh come on, you'll love it, it's so peaceful. And there's something fulfilling about catching you own food."

"It's also freezing outside."

"That's why you have this," he replied handing her her coat.

"You're not gonna let this go are ya?"

"Nope," he said kissing her hand, a boyish grin on his face.

"Fine, but you're cooking." Taking her coat she slid it on following the fireman out to the lake.

"Have you ever been fishing?"

"Yeah, ya know between my mom passing out on the couch and my dad getting arrested, we took family fishing trips," she replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I'll teach you the basics, it's not hard. You bait the hook like this, make sure the line is weighted, the prep is the hardest part." Walking behind the detective, he held her hand on the fishing rod, showing her the correct placement and teaching her how to swing back. "Then you just swing your arm back and when you swing forward, hit this button to release the line." After getting Erin set up, he picked up his own rod, doing what he had just done for her. Smiling at the sight of her, the intense look on her face, the way she seemed to be concentrating on the line.

Feeling his glance on her, she looked up, "what?"

"Nothing," he answered shaking his head, unable to hide the smile appearing on his lips as he looked down at the water.

* * *

"Alright, dinner will be ready in ten," Kelly called from the kitchen.

Unwrapping herself from the blanket on the couch, Erin got up, heading towards the kitchen. "Smells good in here," she said grabbing plates and wine glasses.

"See? Fishing was a good idea," he smiled, pulling the fish out of the oven. He scooped it onto the plates as Lindsay poured them each a glass of wine. Picking up a fork, he fed her a bite, "What do you think?"

"Mmm, that's really good. I admit, fishing was more fun than I thought it would be. It was a really serene feeling. Plus, we got a great dinner. Who knew you could cook?" she joked taking a sip of the wine.

"Everyone at fifty one has gotta know how to cook something."

"I think it's kinda sexy."

"We're never eating out again," he responded, instantly causing a laugh to come from the detective.

Taking the last few bites of his food, Kelly took his and Erin's plates and put them in the sink, grabbing a small box on his way back. "I know we said no presents, but…"

"Kelly…"

"Just open it." Opening the little blue box, Lindsay found a silver heart shaped necklace, with a red ruby in the middle. "I know you're not the biggest jewelry wearer, but…"

He was cut off by Erin's lips on his. She pulled back slightly, smiling at him, "I love it." Picking up the necklace she handed it to him, help me put it on?" She asked turning around and lifting up her hair.

After getting the necklace on her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Turning around, she kissed him again, this time with more passion. She started to tug at the bottom his shirt, running her hands up his chest.

Picking her up, Severide sat her on the counter, standing between each of her knees. He started kissing down her neck, sliding his hands up her back.

* * *

Lying with the sheets draped over them, Erin was curled into Kelly, running her fingers up and down his chest.

Placing a kiss on her forehead he pulled her in closer. "Thanks for letting me take you away."

"Thank you for taking me away. I love the city, but sometimes I forget how good it is to get out for a little while. I needed this. We needed this." She began to finger the piece jewelry on her neck and smiled. "Today was pretty close to perfect."

"It was," he replied feeling more relaxed than he had in who knows how long. "I love you Erin."

Shifting a little in his arms, she looked up at him, "I love you too." Resting her head back against his chest, she had a feeling of contentment wash over her. He never stopped surprising her, the way he wasn't afraid to push her, but he was sweet and there for her at the same time. This had been the best Valentine's Day either had ever had and neither would ever forget it.

* * *

I know this is late, but I wanted to do a Valentine's Day story :) I started it the other day but haven't had time to post it…anyway, hope you enjoyed it &amp; all had a great Valentine's Day! xo


End file.
